


Crazy

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: Awkward Crush, M/M, MiloShipFest, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: Surt es invitado a celebrar a uno de los strip clubs más exclusivos de la ciudad y su buena velada se convierte en espectacular cuando descubre que su archienemigo es uno de los bailarines. No tarda en encontrar un modo para aprovecharse de la situación.





	Crazy

# Crazy

—Vaya, vaya, vaya…

Cuando Surt accedió a asistir a la despedida de soltera de Lyfia, supo que pasaría una noche de sábado inusualmente divertida. No obstante, jamás se imaginó que ocurriría algo tan fantástico como lo que experimentaba en esos momentos: Milo, ese moreno bobalicón que se jactaba de ser el mejor amigo de Camus, resultó ser el espectáculo central de un show para adultos.

Jamás creyó estar tan agradecido de que Lyfia accediera asistir a un club de striptease masculino. No fue fácil convencerla, por supuesto, pero Hilda le recordó que Frodi pasaría su propia fiesta en un lugar semejante. Los celos envalentonaron a la muchacha y aceptó visitar el strip club masculino más popular de toda la ciudad. Surt no dudó un instante en abandonar a Frodi en pos de una velada que disfrutaría mucho más y, cuando el reloj marcó las doce de la noche y empezó el espectáculo del bailarín estrella, Surt supo que esa sería la mejor decisión de toda su vida.

La música era rítmica, grave y menos estruendosa de lo que esperaba. Las luces se encendían y apagaban en sincronía con la canción e, incluso a través de los gritos de las mujeres, Surt alcanzó a escuchar con claridad el taconeo de las botas de Milo cuando salió al escenario.

Por algunos segundos, Surt falló en reconocerlo. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta y su cuello estaba parcialmente cubierto por una vistosa chamarra de cuero. Además, el sinuoso movimiento de sus caderas llamaba mucho más la atención que su rostro. Fue sólo hasta que la música cambió a un ritmo más lento y que Milo retiró la atadura de su cabello, que Surt se dio cuenta de quién se trataba. Cuando los segundos pasaron y Milo comenzó a retirar la poca ropa que tenía, no le quedaron dudas de que no podía ser otro sino él.

Por supuesto, Surt no tardó en hallar una oportunidad para molestar a su enemigo mortal y, sin molestarse en dar explicaciones, se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia el escenario.

Para esas alturas Milo se había quitado todo a excepción de los jeans y daba giros y piruetas en el escenario que desencadenaban agudos alaridos entre su público. Los billetes comenzaron a volar por todas partes y Surt tuvo que conceder que el hombre era talentoso. ¡Y pensar que todo este tiempo había creído que se trataba de un insulso bailarín de música folclórica griega! Aún recordaba la primera vez que tuvo que ver uno de sus espectáculos. Las cadenas humanas le recordaron los juegos de su infancia y la música parecía tener sólo dos modos: lentísimo o velocidad de la luz. El único buen recuerdo que tenía de las pocas coreografías que Camus le obligó a presenciar, fue esa vez en la que Milo se apareció con una faldita blanca. Según su amigo, se trataba del traje típico griego, pero a Surt le parecía más bien un vestidito campirano.

Los cadenciosos movimientos que ahora presenciaba en nada evocaban a los saltitos de los syrtos y los entalladísimos pantalones rotos eran mucho más masculinos que la faldita blanca. La mirada de Milo era tan intensa que Surt casi podía escuchar los candorosos suspiros de las mujeres cada eran bendecidas por unos instantes de su atención. En una de sus muchas vueltas por el borde del escenario, los ojos de Milo se cruzaron con los de Surt y, a diferencia de lo que esperaba, el bailarín no mostró sorpresa ni nerviosismo. Por el contrario, su sonrisa pareció ensancharse y sus movimientos se hicieron más sensuales. Si el cambio de ritmo era parte del espectáculo o si era una reacción a la presencia de Surt, el hombre no pudo adivinarlo.

El espectáculo no incluía un full Monty —se suponía que era un lugar con clase—, y concluyó con los jeans de Milo convertidos en unos diminutos shorts. Las mujeres lanzaron un ensordecedor alarido y Surt tomó nota de investigar cómo era que podían hacer ese tipo de efectos con las camisas y los pantalones.

La luz del escenario se apagó de golpe y Surt aprovechó la oportunidad para caminar hacia la discreta puerta por donde salía el personal cuando llegaba la hora de ofrecer servicios privados.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado por Milo. En menos de diez minutos cruzó la puerta secreta vestido con un traje de tres piezas que, Surt suponía, se podía quitar en dos movimientos.

—Buenas noches, Milo. Es una sorpresa encontrarte en un lugar como este.

Milo arqueó la ceja y sonrió de medio lado.

—Lo mismo digo. Jamás creí que fueses capaz de costearte la entrada.

En efecto, el lugar era sumamente caro y Surt jamás se habría atrevido a entrar de no ser porque Hilda se ofreció a correr con todos los gastos de la despedida de soltera de su prima.

—Vengo como invitado.

Milo resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Surt? Por si no te has dado cuenta estoy en medio del trabajo.

—Tu trabajo nocturno es mucho más interesante que el diurno. ¿Quién diría que los shorts podían ser más sexys que las faldas?

—Me alegra que te haya gustado. Ahora, si me lo permites… —Milo intentó escaparse y dio varios pasos hacia las mesas, pero fue detenido por una firme mano en su muñeca—. ¿Qué diablos quieres?

—¿Camus sabe de esto?

Los ojos de Milo se abrieron de par en par y, aunque su boca se entreabrió para responder, las palabras acabaron por atorarse en su garganta.

—¿Ese es tu plan? —preguntó después de un largo silencio—. ¿Chantajearme?

—Solo digo que sería una pena que Camus se enterara de que su mejor amigo trabaja en un lugar como este.

Milo dio un paso hacia él y frunció el ceño con fiereza.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Surt sonrió y colocó su mano sobre su hombro.

—Puedes comenzar con un baile gratis.

* * *

El plan de Surt le salió por la culata. Si los movimientos de Milo en el escenario fueron pecaminosos, los que ofreció sobre su regazo fueron un boleto directo al infierno. Surt ni siquiera sabía que la columna vertebral de los seres humanos podía moverse de esa forma. Y pensar que todo ese tiempo le había llamado bicho ponzoñoso cuando en realidad se trataba de una sinuosa serpiente venenosa…

Aún podía ver el subir y bajar de sus caderas cada que cerraba los ojos y sospechaba que nunca más volvería a dormir tranquilo en toda su vida. Saber que había disfrutado tanto en manos de su mayor enemigo le provocó una terrible desazón y pensó que el único modo de vengarse sería contándole la verdad a Camus. Prefería perder la oportunidad de chantajear a Milo antes que permitirle la última carcajada. Era hora de que Camus descubriera que su mejor amigo no era quien decía ser.

Esperó al lunes para encontrarse con Camus en la oficina y, afortunadamente, la oportunidad de delatar a Milo se dio por sí misma.

—¿Y cómo te fue en la fiesta de despedida de Lyfia? —preguntó Camus mientras acababa de preparar su primer café instantáneo del día.

—Maravilloso. No creerás a quién me encontré…

—Escuché que fueron al Odyssey —interrumpió—. ¿Viste el espectáculo de Milo?

Surt estuvo a poco de escupir su café en la cara de Camus.

—¡E-espera! ¡¿Sabías que trabajaba ahí?!

—Por supuesto —obvió—. ¿Dónde crees que lo conocí?

El pelirrojo sintió que algo en su cerebro se rompió junto con el paradigma que tenía de Camus. ¿Desde cuando alguien tan culto, refinado y elegante como él visitaba lugares de mala muerte como los clubes nudistas? Y, si Milo sabía que Camus sabía, ¿por qué diablos accedió al baile gratis? Quizá no quería poner a Camus en evidencia, pero Surt sospechaba que sus motivaciones eran más ruines que eso. Sin duda buscaba utilizar sus malignos poderes de íncubo para orillar a Surt a la locura.

—Lo odio, ¿sabes? —murmuró mientras sorbía su propio café.

Camus rio con ganas —Surt jamás había visto algo así— y le dio una gentil palmada en la espalda.

—Como digas, amigo. Como digas.

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeh... si... ya no recuerdo cómo fue que terminé con Surt en este fic. Originalmente aquí iba a estar Aioria... pero... también originalmente esto iba a ser una historia sobre la música folclórica griega. En conclusión, siento que este fic fue producto de las drogas y el alcohol.
> 
> Yo nunca he ido a un lugar de estos así que espero no haber escrito muchas tonterías. Obvio, el ambiente fue inspirado en Magic Mike, que por cierto es una muy buena película y merece al menos seis Oscares. Entre ellos, el Oscar al mejor meneo. Sip.
> 
> Camus no es tan serio como parece y estoy seguro de que es cliente frecuente del Odyssey. Jaja!
> 
> Fiqui hecho para el prompt Bailarín de la Milo Ship Fest. Espero no lo hayan odiado demasiado, pero probablemente lo hicieron porque tiene a Surt. Una disculpa por los traumas.


End file.
